Transformers Prime: Fatherly wisdom
by Autobotlover56
Summary: Arcee gets hurt physically and mentally, but don't worry Ratchet's there for his sparkling. Wait. What? Thats right in this story Ratchet has become the father figure for Arcee. Enjoy!


**what up yall? How ya doin? I thought i would right this it just kinda popped in my head if ya get my drift? Well before ya read just so ya'll know i made Arcee a little different. She is more sesitive then normal i did that so it would work with this story! Enjoy!**

Arcee was scouting for energon in a cave when knockout and Breakdown showed up.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the femme Autobot. All alone." Breakdown smirked. Arcee growled.

"Go away!" She told them bringing out her guns and firing at them. The mechs doged. And they both went at her from different angles. Arcee ended up pined to the wall by the two.

"Let. Me. Go!" She yelled trying ro brake free.

"Dont worry this wont hurt. . . Much" knockout told her. Breakdown picked her up by her waist and threw her agenst the other wall of the cave. She fell to the ground, when she got to her peds she was rammed by Knockout. The two mechs pined her to the ground.

"You should take this as a lesson. Femmes belong on a mechs berth, not on a battle feild." Knockout whispered in her autio recepter. Arcee gave a low growl. Breakdown took out a sord and slatched her stomach. She screamed. The mechs chuckled evilly. they started to touch her inappropriately. Arcee gave a low whimper. Breakdown smirked. Then they heard a groundbridge open and Optimus, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee came out. Knockout and Breakdown hightailed it out of there. Arcee struggled to get to her peds. Optimus gently grabbed her arm and helped her stand. She yanked her arm out of his grip and hugged herself.

"Arcee?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Just don't." She told him, as she walked out of the cave. The groundbridge reapeard and they walked threw.

"Arcee! Lets get you to. . ." Ratchet trailed off as she walked right past him and headed to her berth room. When she entered she looked at the berth. Breakdowns words still in her processer. 'You belong on a berth not a battle feild.' She punched the wall and slid down to the floor in a corner and curled up on herself.

When Optimus told Ratchet what they sawwhen they went to help Arcee he headed to her room. When he got there he knocked.

"Arcee? Please let me see your injuries." Ratchet asked.

"Go away." She replied.

"Youngling, if you don't open this door I'll break it down." Ratchet threatened.

"Knock yourself out." Was his answer. He growled and slammed his shoulder against the door, it gave a little. He did that a couple of times until the door gave. Ratchet stepped over it and stepped in tonfind Arcee curled up in a corner. He kneeled down next to her.

"Arcee, what is wrong?" He asked. She slowly looked up at him with her cheek plates covered in energon tears.

"Oh sweetspark." He said as he sat down crossing his legs and gently picking her up and placing her in his lap. She turned and pressed her face into his chest plates and she clutched onto him as she continued to cry. Ratchet rubbed her back with one servo while the other held her closle to him. When she settled down Ratchet whipped her tears away.

"Now, little one. What has my little sparkling all upset?" He asked gently.

"B-Breakdown and Kn-Knockout said that f-femmes are not supposed to b-be on a b-battle feild. Th-there supposed to be o-on a m-mechs b-berth." Arcee explained as she started to cry again.

"shh, little one. That is not true. You are a very strong femme. What they told you were lies. Don't you start to believe them. Understand?" Ratchet asked looking her in the optics. She nodded.

"Arcee?" He asked hesitedly.

"Yes?" She replied.

"did. . . Did they touch you?" He asked. Worry sounded in his voice. She gave a nod.

"Did they . .?" He trailed off letting the question hang. She shook her head. He sighed in relief that they didn't go far, but he was fuming on the inside knowing that they had touched his sparkling. His hold on her tightened slightly.

"Sire?" She asked quitly.

"Yes my dear spark?" Ratchet replied.

"May you please fix me?" She asked. Ratchet gave a small smile and stood with her in his arms and took her to med-bay.

Ratchet had fixed her up and when he turned his back she jumped up and hugged him from behind, her arms around his waist.

"Thank you sire." She told him snuggling into his back. Ratchet turned around and returned the embrace.

"Your welcome my brightspark." He said.

**Well? Whatcha think? Let me know! I loveit when ya'll review! If ya have a request ask me i might be able ta do it! Till All Are One!**


End file.
